Someone For Everyone
by Daydream Omega
Summary: J7 Janeway takes Seven on Holiday, Something so simply and safe turns out to be anything but....
1. Chapter 1

**Someone For Everyone**

By Daydream Omega

K.M.S

**Disclaimers: Well, they do not belong to me. (I WISH!)I do not make any money, hell not even when I am working. The Voyager crew and ship are borrowed, and will be returned at the end of the story.**

**Disclaimer Two: This story will have sub text between two of the main Star Trek Voyager crew. Any guesses as to whom, how much you ask? **

**Spoilers: Hope and Fear, Killing Time.**

**Subtext: J/7**

**Chapter One.**

**The U.S.S. Voyager, captained by Captain Kathryn Janeway, had been lost in the Delta Quadrant for more than five years. Through those years, they had faced their fair share of aliens and battles. Some they had won, others they were lucky to walk away from with their lives. The Starship had gone through many repairs and improvements, new technology had been added. It would have been surprising if the original ship's engineers could recognize some areas of the ship. **

**Five years ago, Captain Janeway was trying to locate her missing security chief, who had for the past few months been undercover with a band of resistance fighters. The resistance ship along with U.S.S Voyager, ship and crew, vanished in an area of space called the Bad Lands. Taken in an energy wave, by a being called the Caretaker, who through the use an alien array, had kidnapped them. **

**They were put through some rather painful experiments, there purpose to find a way to procreate. The Caretaker had wanted to protect a people to whom he owed a great debt. The Caretaker was dying, and he was the last of his kind remaining on the array. To protect those same people, Janeway had to sacrifice their only chance of returning home... She destroyed the array. **

**Four years into their mission to return home, Voyager came upon Borg space. The Borg, a species with very little regard for any other life forms assimilated all they came across. Their purpose was to achieve perfection by assimilating other species, to take their knowledge and make it their own. Millions of worlds had been destroyed, and the Federation had barely survived their last encounter. **

**Entering Borg space had not been unexpected, to get home they had to travel through the heart of the Borg Empire. To Survive, Captain Janeway would have to join forces with the Borg in an alliance to destroy Borg's greatest threat.**

**What was unexpected was that by the end of the conflict they would lose one member of their crew, only to gain another, one who had spent the last 18 years of her life as Borg. This very Borg would eventually test Janeway's skill at command, and take her patience to the very limit. **

**She was a woman who had no recollection of being human. Her humanity had been stolen from her when she was a child of five. When her family had the misfortune of being assimilated Annika's life became service as a done, her name, Seven of Nine. **

**Now over a year later, still years away from home, Voyager's crew had become more then just a group of people working together, but a family. Their sole mission was to survive, and return home to their loved ones.**

**The star ship Voyager, at the time of building, had very little use for a kitchen, since replicators where used, and power, readily available. However, being lost in the Delta quadrant had left them with a few, little problems. Their meagre supplies would not last them over the 70 million light years it would take to return home. One of the first friendly contacts they made was with a small freighter. Containing one lone member of the Talaxian race, called Neelix. Neelix was a valuable addition to the crew, since he had knowledge of the Caretaker, and the people the caretaker protected. **

**The mess hall was the lively home Neelix had made into his kitchen, much to the Captain's horror one morning when looking for her breakfast. Today the room was rather quiet as crew members sat eating and quietly discussing their up coming day.**

**B'Elanna Torres, the Chief Engineer, at this moment in time, was not feeling up to par. In fact, she was looking, a bit green around the gills. **

**"What the hell did Neelix but in that stew last night?" Exclaimed Torres, holding a hand to her pounding head, and the other one around her waist.**

**Both Tom Paris and Harry Kim laughed, and then groaned. Ensign Kim squeaked. "God knows, but half the crew wants to kill him this morning. The only person who is not ill is Seven."**

**"Yes," Tom muttered, "Neelix has finally found something that our Borg friend likes. He was so pleased."**

**"Great, just great," said Torres with her head resting on the table.**

**"I don't know about you two, but a trip too sick bay is in order." Tom unsteadily stood, and was followed by his two sickly friends who gave Neelix an evil look as they passed.**

**"What? What did I do?" Neelix shouted, to their retreating backs. A small chuckle ran around the room. **

**Sickbay was a mess, which was highly unusual. Sick crewmembers were placed everywhere, on beds, and chairs around the room. The Doctor was being run off his holographic feet, and was having the time of his life, lecturing crewmembers, on the importance of finding out what you're eating, instead of just shovelling it down, because it tastes good. However, looking at some of Neelix's, dinners it was best not to look to closely. Things tended to move, in some of Neelix's creations.**

**The Doctor turned, as the doors of his sick bay opened. "Well, well, well, we are a three-some. Over there." The Doctor smirked, as he pointed to an empty bed. " You must be the last few to come in here this morning. Neelix's stew has made quite an impression." He tried in valiantly to keep the smirk off his face. No such luck.**

**"What the hell was in it?" B'Elanna muttered walking wobbly over to the bed.**

**"Oh nothing much, just a herb, from the last star system I believe. It seems to create a bad case of space sickness." The Doctor proceeded to give each of them a hypo spray in the neck. "This will take care of the effects, in only a moment or two you'll be a nice healthy colour again"**

**"Didn't you check what the hell he was bringing aboard?" Exclaimed the Engineer with an angry tone.**

**"Of course, I did," Snapped the Doctor. "I informed Neelix, that using the herb, in small amounts would cause no harm. I do not however, control what Neelix considers a small amount, no doubt he used too much in one pot"**

**"Really, what gave you that idea?" Torres said trying to stand up straight.**

**" I can see that it's brought out your sense of humour Lt," said the Doctor, as he looked his patients up and down. "So, how are you feeling now?**

**A sigh was heard. "Thanks, Doc," Kim and Tom responded, with a muttered thanks, with Torres not too far behind.**

**"Yes, yes, get out of here." The Doctor stared at Torres. " I have some sick people to take care of." The Doctor waved them off, as the doors opened yet again, and some more very green and unhappy people entered.**

**"Stew by any chance?" Asked the Doctor with a grin, as he went to re-fill another hypo.**

**Captain Janeway stared up at her ceiling, wondering what to do about Seven. After all, she was the Captain, and Captains did not go around eyeing up grew members; no matter how good they looked in a silver body suit. Captains were supposed to be above that sort of thing... above human needs and wants.**

**It has been four years... four very long years, Janeway my girl. Other than Chakotay, and his puppy dog looks, you have taken no real notice of anyone until Seven. So, what is so special aboutone youngblond Borg?**

**A picture of Seven, in a sexy dress, came to mind. Seven was singing, a slow emotional song, in a war-torn bar not so long ago.**

**"Right," Janeway snorted into the night. That is the reason you lay here unable to sleep...well, that and Neelix's stew, although Seven did really like it. A smile came to her face, at the thought of last night's dinner, and seeing Seven's eyes light up when she tasted the stew. It had taken ten minutes of Neelix's persuasive chatter, to get Seven to try it, and even then, it had been a very small spoonful. **

**Then there are her eyes, which you can drown in, not to mention a figure to die for. She is intelligent, beautiful, and stubborn. You can be yourself when you are around her, something I cannot be with some of the men I have been with...**

**Janeway slowly sat with a grown,her stomach was threatening to start a war. Gods, I have a velocity match with Seven this morning. That is the last time I try one of Neelix's stews, trail bars from now on. **

**"Janeway, too sick bay." **

**"Yes, Captain?" Came the quick response.**

**"I'm on my way in Doctor." Janeway said unhappily getting up on unsteady feet.**

**"I am sure you will not be the last today Captain," Replied the smug Doctor.**

**"Wonderful" Janeway headed for the door.**

**A Short Time Later:**

**Janeway was standing outside Holodeck Two, taking deep, even breathes. Neelix has a lot to answer for, she thought darkly. Least of which, was having the Captain, making a trip to sickbay in the early hours of the morning. The Doctor was not going to let anyone forget this in a hurry that much Janeway had decided, as she had sat and listened to his rambling as he gave her a shot. **

**"There Captain all better now." As the Doctor patted her on the arm, turning with a humours smirk in place.**

**Secondly, there was Neelix, making half the crew sick. Really, it is surprising we all have not died of food poisoning by now. Besides, she was due for a game with Seven of Nine; the last thing she wanted was to be sick all over Seven, or the Holodeck for that matter.**

**"Wouldn't that start the day off nicely?" Janeway sighed. She took another deep breath, and walked through the Holodeck doors. Janeway came to a quick stop, and stared at her surroundings in wonder.**

**Instead of the usual grid for their velocity match, a forest was laid out before her. The smell of the woodlands and the noises of the animals, made a peaceful change to the humming of the ships systems.**

**Seven of Nine, late of the Borg Collective, was standing in the middle of a small woodland clearing, surrounded by animals, trees, birds, and a gentle breeze that ruffled the flowers and the grass.**

**Seven was looking around with mild interest, as deer and rabbits, went about their business, unconcerned about anything and everything.**

**"Seven?" Captain Janeway walked slowly towards the tall blond. **

**Seven turned around, and for a split second, Janeway saw the innocent look of a child. Just as quickly, the look was gone, replaced by a cool mask with no sign of the emotions that lay behind them.**

**Janeway moved her arm to identify the area "Am I early Seven? This doesn't look like a velocity grid to me."**

**"No, Captain this program was still running when I arrived. I believe this is one of Naomi Wildman's programs," replied Seven.**

**Seven took a closer look at Janeway, noticing a slightly paler hue than her usual healthy colour.**

**"Are you ill, Captain? Perhaps we should postpone the game for a later date?" Seven inquired, ever concerned for Kathryn's heath. After all, Janeway did have a tendency not to take care of herself.**

**Janeway gave a small laugh. "No, Seven I'm fine, really"**

**"Indeed?"**

**A small sound came from the forest, which conveniently got Janeway off the hook.**

**Seven turned to see the small form of Naomi, running into the small clearing, her eyes were bright with excitement.**

**"Seven do you-um, Captain?" She squeaked as Naomi abruptly stopped running and did a good imitation of Seven: Hands behind her back and standing ramrod straight. **

**"You're normally not this early." The child turned bright red "Sorry, Captain. I wanted to show Seven my new program, I didn't mean to take your holodeck time." Naomi said unhappily looking at her feet.**

**Janeway had to smile. Naomi was the only child, so far, born to the Voyager family, and Naomi had taken it upon herself, to teach Seven how to have a bit of childish fun. Seven in return, was quiet taken with the girl, and spent a good part of her off duty time playing games, and sharing holodeck programs with her.**

**"It's not a problem Naomi. I do not spend half the time I would like, looking over the programs we have. I tend to stick to the same ones, so this program is quite a change for me. Seven should get to see what some of Earth is like, not just what the crew says about home. She may find that she like's what she sees," said Janeway as she gazed at Seven.**

**Seven gave her a weird look. Seven had no real interest in Earth, and could not see the crew's fascination in the planet, let alone the desire to return there. Her home had always been the Collective, in space, and she had very few memories of her parents, or her life before.**

**Seven gave a small sigh. Captain Janeway it seemed was still determined to make her see that returning to Earth, would be the best thing for her, and that learning about Earth and it's places, and people, would only make her feel like she was finally going home. After a year with the Voyager crew, Seven had finally come to see them as her collective and her home. Returning to Earth would change all of that. Besides, how would the Federation take to having, a Borg drone, even an Ex-Borg, in their midst. However, that was in the future. Their main worries were at the moment, staying safe, and well. Worrying about things in the future would serve her no good. Worrying after all was irrelevant.**

**"Indeed, Captain, it would seem that Naomi would agree with you, although Naomi herself has never been to Earth. Perhaps it is mainly curiosity on her part. After all, her mother is human," responded Seven looking down at the child.**

**"Oh yes, Mother tells me about my family, all the places to go to, when we get there. I will meet my dad and my grandparents. It sounds like a wonderful place, Seven, you should come and listen to my mother's stories." Naomi smiled up at Seven. **

**"Indeed," Seven muttered giving a good idea of what she thought of said stories.**

**Janeway had to hide a smile. Seven was determined not to like Earth, but between Naomi and herself, perhaps that would change. It would just take a little time. Time after all, they appear to have.**

**"So, where did you get this program? It looks wonderful," said Janeway. Green grass and trees lined one side, and a small lake was to the left, a range of snow-capped mountains' lay behind it. **

**"Neelix found it for me. He said something about having picnics when he was a boy." Naomi frowned, looking at Janeway "Captain what's a picnic? My Mother said we would have one when her duty shifts were over. It sounds very boring," Naomi waited for the Captain's answer.**

**Seven also turned to Janeway, waiting for a reply. Seven had noticed early on, that Janeway, although an excellent Captain, did love to teach, and seemed pleased to be able to explain things to Seven. Janeway wanted to help Seven improve her social skills, even though Seven had no real interest in the subject. Although Seven, over the last few months, had found that listening to Janeway's voice was rather pleasant in its own way, and looked forward to their discussions. **

**"Um, picnics. Well, that is when you get together with family, friends and pack loads of food and drink to take with you. You find a beautiful spot, like this, lay out in the sun and relax. Enjoy each other's company, perhaps swim or play games," Janeway replied, smiling a little at the memories. **

**"I agree with Naomi. It does indeed sound like a waste of time and energy." Seven stated.**

**"Just once, it would be great to find something that Seven of Nine did not find a waste of time," groaned Janeway internally.**

**"Maybe if you were to try it Seven?" An internal grin came to Janeway's eyes, as an idea took form.**

**"Maybe the Captain can show you Seven," said Naomi.**

**Bingo. Way to go Naomi.**

**A slight panicky look came across Seven's face. "I am sure that Captain Janeway has other things to do than to go picnicking Naomi"**

**"Oh," said Naomi sadly.**

**"Oh, I don't know. It has been a while. My off duty rotation is up and for the next few days I'm on R & R, I'm sure I could find the time to show you what a picnic is, and how much fun they can be. What do you say Seven?" grinned Janeway.**

**Seven gave Naomi a stern look, which made Naomi giggle aloud.**

**Seven had been backed into a corner. She could always say no, after all, she had things to do. In which case the Captain would remind her, that the Doctor had left instructions, that she was not to over work. That she should have some fun. Secondly, this would please the Doctor and just maybe get her out of another of his social lessons. Third, she would be spending time with the captain and would have all three things tied up into one neat little package.**

**"Yes, I would like to partake in a picnic," replied Seven.**

**Janeway and Naomi smiled. "Excellent. I look forward to it Seven. I'll bring what we need, and get Neelix to make us up a picnic basket"**

**Naomi giggled, and looked up at her friend. "I've got to go or I'll be late for class" **

**"Thank you for the program, Naomi. I will see you tomorrow."**

**"Bye Seven, Captain." With a small wave, Naomi was gone.**

**"So, Seven do you wish to stay in this program or play our match?" Janeway questioned.**

**"Computer!" Seven got her self in the right frame of mind, ready for the game.**

**Unfortunately, things being what they were, the picnic had to be postponed. A message from Star fleet was discovered through an old communication relay system. Deciphering the message had taken much of Janeway and Seven's time. **

**They had come upon an Alien, from a race of linguists, who had helped decode the message in record time. Unknown to Voyagers Crew, the alien was seeking revenge on the crew and Captain for helping the Borg and those who had helped to destroyed his race.**

**Due to this encounter, and much to Janeway's relief, she found that Seven no longer wished to return to her life as a Borg drone. However, Seven was very unsure of her place on board Voyager.**

**Janeway promised herself that at the next available time, she would show Seven that Janeway herself needed her, not just Voyager **

**After all, in this life, there was indeed someone for everyone. It was just a matter of taking a chance and following you heart.**

**Please re-view,this is going to be I hope a long story, I would like to know what you think and as chapters go on**

**what you would like to see happen. **


	2. Janeway Getting Ready part 2

**Janeway's Getting Ready**

**Daydream Omega**

**By K.M.S**

**This is the second part of a story that started with, ****Someone for Everyone****. Please read the first part so that you know what is going on with our favourite ladies.**

**Disclaimers: Please see the first part, they all apply here as well. No copyright intended.**

**Subtext: Hardly if any yet (grin)**

**Captain Quarters Early Morning**

****

Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Starship Voyager tossed, turned, and found herself wide-awake and restless, yet again. She was staring up at her window, seeing a blanket of fast-moving stars, as her ship took them closer to home with every breath Janeway took.

_"What have I got myself in to?"_ Were the thoughts running through a very nervous Captain's mind. She was wondering what had made her make such a bold move.

A small voice inside the good Captain's head piped up a reply. _"Nothing that you haven't thought of and fantasized about for the last year or so. You have finally managed to get Seven of Nine, late of the Borg Collective, out on a date." _

_"Ok, so it's only a couple of days on the Holodeck."_ thought Janeway, _"but it's a start; besides Seven has never been on a picnic, or a vacation for that matter. And it has been way too long since I have done anything as normal as taking a few days off to enjoy myself. I usually spend my off duty time, sitting in my quarters alone, worrying myself to death over things I cannot change. Looking over my shoulder, wondering where the next alien attack was coming from, were they friend or enemy."_

"_Besides"_ she thought, with a wicked smile. _"The look on Chakotay's face when you mentioned that you were going to take a few days off was priceless."_

"_You would think you had never had a holiday in the last five years. Of course, the rest of the bridge crew also had a slightly shocked look on their faces, except for Tuvok of course. One of these days you will surprise him."_

_"Yea Right"_ Janeway's mind supplied a mental image of a shocked Tuvok. A small giggle escaped.

"_You watch. Something is going to happen to put the next two days off yet again. Q will appear and want more children, either that or marriage problems. The Borg collective will decide that Seven of Nine will make a great Queen, not that she wouldn't, and try to kidnap her again. Lt B'Elanna Torres will finally Kill Tom Paris over a Holodeck woman, or better yet Neelix will finally learn how to cook."_ although the last one was a bit much even for an open-minded Janeway to believe.

_"So. You are going on a date for the first time in how long? You have done it before, how hard can it be?" _

_"First you need to decide on the Holodeck programme, get Neelix to make up a basket of food to last for a few days, and decide on what to wear. Above all and most important do not panic." _

_"Great Advice"_ Janeway thought to the annoying little voice. _" Any ideas on the last one? I'm at the panic stage now. Lord knows what condition I'll be in for my vacation"_

No reply was heard.

_"That's what I thought."_ Janeway muttered into the cold night air.

_"Ok girl settle down, you're not meeting Seven until the day after tomorrow_." these thoughts ran through Janeway's sleepy mind. _"I have plenty of time to sort out the next couple of days, and prepare a few days of new experiences for Seven to try." _

The annoying little voice piped up with its remarks. _"Ha, that's if you can get up the nerve to do anything more then eat." _

"_Will you shut up and get out of my mind?"_ Janeway sent back to the voice

_"We are going on small vacation together, not eloping for Hades sake. That should show you that I am at least trying in a round about sort of way to socialise. I mean how many more members of this crew have I asked out? I have never really asked anyone out since Star fleet academy. Other people normally do the asking."_

A soft snigger escaped. _" Yea, in a round the universe kind of way, minding the odd black hole. If Naomi had not piped up, you would have remained silent. Admit it."_

_"I will admit the child did help me out, but I did ask later if Seven would like to make it into a small vacation."_ Janeway pictured the talk in her minds eye.

_"You did. Seven's face was a picture. I'm not too sure if she was aware of what you meant, and by the time she mentioned it to the Doctor it was too late." _

_"Emmm, I know. At least she didn't change her mind."_ Janeway silently laughed.

"_Hey, Katie my girl, there's time yet." _Janeway's little friend replied.

_"Will you go away and leave me and my nerves alone?"_ The small voice was beginning to seem like thunder in her head. The last thing she wanted was a voice popping up at any given moment.

After nothing more was added, and still staring up at the moving stars, Janeway pulled the blankets back onto the bed and started to drift into her memories, back to her past. She was thinking about her family, friends, and their summer picnics spent together; time with her mother and younger sister, the odd occasions when her father was home on shore leave. She recalled a valley in which a young innocent Kathryn Janeway spent much of her childhood dreaming about her future following in her father's footsteps.

A mile from Janeway's home ran an old country lane, which slowly snaked its way up to a short mountain pass, which ran into a green valley. The country lane was lined with trees and small bushes, in which numerous birds and insects had made their homes. The wonders of the outdoors and nature were one of the things that Janeway missed the most about a Starfleet life. Walking or running ahead of her parents, with birds overhead, their songs drifting in the wind. The smell of grass in the air, and the laughter of her sister as they raced to their favourite picnic spot.

Where a young Kathryn Janeway free from responsibility could relax with Friends, camp out on school holidays, and just have fun.

The valley was small and beautifully untouched by time. Very few people ever ventured up into the hills; many visitors were happy to wander the local village. Along with the trees and bushes, right in the middle of the valley, was a clear blue lake. The water had made its way down from the snow top mountains. Here you could swim, with no fear of predators or attack. Nearer the rocks, to one side, was a small pool heated from underwater springs ideal for warming up after the refreshing lake swim. Here they could sit, talk, and enjoy the day. A normal childhood pastime, free from the universe, and all the troubles it could bring.

A sober thought entered Janeway's relaxed mind. Seven of Nine had never had any of those things, no memories of her past to look back on and enjoy. No childish games, or birthday parties, friends to miss, no sister to tell her secrets to. Janeway often wondered if Seven missed not having those things, but as Seven had once pointed out to her, she never had them to miss.

Well at least that explains why a small child could get into a Borg's heart. Seven was teaching her, and learning at the same time.

So Captain Kathryn Janeway had decided that she would start to show Seven some of what she had been missing, what being human was all about, and introduce her to some human past times.

_"I'm sure there are several other past times you would love to introduce to Seven too." _came a whisper only Janeway could hear.

All that was heard was a small groan as Janeway smacked the pillow over her head.

Other then going on one date, Seven had shown no interest in dating, considering it a waste of time and energy. Besides which the whole crew had been gossiping about the date in question for some time after. This had made Seven spend even more time alone in Cargo Bay Two.

Then there was the Doctor, who also had a lot to answer for. Betting on Seven and her date for one thing. Not to mention one or too little interesting daydreams that the Doctor seemed to have regarding Seven.

Janeway smiled into the darkness, but what a picture. To walk in on Seven, even a Holographic Seven, had been a bit of a shock.

_"Yea, and what did you do? Said that he had got her hands right"_

_"So?"_ Janeway thought back. _"It was the best I could do on such short notice, it was that or drool all over the Holodeck floor." _

_"Look. I will admit that it has taken me a while. So shut up and get lost." _Janeway turned over and tried to drift off to sleep, hoping for dreams with a long legged beautiful blond Borg.

Morning run around, one day to go.

Captain Kathryn Janeway rolled over with a sigh. It was early morning and looking over at the monitor it was barely 0600 hours. A night of tossing, turning, and listening to a very annoying voice, telling her what to do about Seven.

Had anything been settled? Other then becoming more nervous, not a dam thing.

Janeway made her way to the shower, taking her time to let the sonic jets wake her up and "hopefully" refresh her mind. After drying off and putting on a robe, Janeway began sorting through her clothes, to find something other then a Starfleet uniform to wear. Not an easy job. Janeway finally settled on some fitted trousers and a T-shirt, and made a short trip to the replicators for her much needed breakfast.

Ok, first on the list is Neelix, and to make a list of the things needed to make up a great vacation. Second, pick out a Holo-programme. Third, pick out some clothes for your vacation. Fourth, and most important of all, do not panic. Janeway wrote them down and then threw the list in the bin.

"Great! I'm a Star Fleet Captain," Exclaimed Janeway, "I have commanded away missions on hostile planets, sat through endless meeting with the Admiralty, fought all manner of hostile aliens and survived the Borg. I can surely get through a couple of days and a picnic."

" I am also talking to myself, never a good sign."

With that firmly planted in her mind, Janeway deposited her plates in the replicator, took a quick look in the bathroom mirror and exited her Quarters. She felt very underdressed and small, walking Voyagers corridors. Voyager crewmembers would nod or say "hello" or stare as she passed.

Entering a nearby turbo lift she said, "Mess Hall" and taking a deep relaxing breath rested her head against the lift wall.

As usual, the Mess hall was brimming with crewmembers either about to start their shifts or just turning in for the night. It was one of the main places on board where people could relax and feel at home, other then in their Quarters. A handful of "good morning captains" floated her way, as Janeway made her way over to the ships cook and ambassador, Neelix.

"Good Morning Captain, you're up bright and early. What can I get you?" Neelix asked as Janeway leaned on the smooth bar.

Janeway gave a nervous smile and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Morning Neelix. Actually I was looking for you. I was hoping for your help in a small matter."

Neelix placed a small pot on the counter, and made his way over to a simmering pot, giving it a quick stir. "Of course Captain. What can I help you with?"

Taking another deep breath, and hoping that it was just her imagination telling her that the entire Mess hall was listening in, Janeway asked, "I wonder if you could put together a picnic basket for me tomorrow, to last a couple of days. I was hoping that we could sit down and work out the details."

A bright smile made its way across Neelix's face "A picnic basket? Well of course Captain. It would be my pleasure. Do you know what Seven would like?"

Janeway tried not to flinch and turned paler. She had a hard time not looking around to see if anyone had over heard him. "Neelix, what makes you think that is not just for me?" whispered Janeway

A friendly laugh and a smirk came her way " Captain, really, I hate to break it to you, but it was all over the ship even before you announced a few days off. Naomi told me right in the middle of breakfast yesterday morning. I was keeping an eye on her in here for a few hours, and well, it's never empty and one or two people heard..."

"Wonderful. That is all I need. My whole crew watching my every move and breath." She took a quick look over her right shoulder to see hastily moving eyes suddenly looking out of the windows, or down at their empty plates.

Neelix laid a warm hand on Janeway's arm "Captain," he said in a soft voice, "the crew just wants you to be happy, and they're interested in you, that is all. We all hope to find some happiness in our lives."

Captain Janeway gave a small smile. "I know Neelix. I just wish they could find something else to keep them happy instead of my love life."

Another Laugh, "I'm sure they'll get over it Captain. In the mean time do you want to go over the food? I'll get it all ready for you for early morning."

"Great. Have you finished?" Moving her arm to cover the Mess hall, "Or should I come back later."

"There's no time like the present, Captain. I will get us a couple of drinks and then we can make some plans."

The sound level had finally returned to a much more normal level, and Kathryn did not feel too much like she was under a microscope. As Janeway and Neelix made their way over to a corner table with a good view of the moving stars, Janeway tried to relax her body.

They both settled down, and other then a few stares and whispers every thing was running normally in the Mess Hall.

Step two completed and after a bit of thought, she hoped that Neelix and she had picked out a good selection of food, plus a bottle or two of wine to wash the food down.

"Remember to make it non-alcoholic Neelix, right? I do not want a drunk Borg on my hands. From what the Doctor reported to me, Seven has no tolerance for it." Janeway smiled as she remembered the Doctor going over his reports for the week and mentioning that Seven had needed attention.

"Yes, I remember, Captain." Smiled Neelix

"So we have sandwiches- three different kinds, chicken legs, buns and cakes, crisps, biscuits, sausages on sticks, cheese, fruit, and drinks. Am I missing anything?" Janeway murmured as Neelix looked on.

"A basket and a blanket would be helpful, Captain."

"Also, if your spending a couple of days in the Holodeck, perhaps a cabin or something to sleep and relax in?"

A small blush "Right. In all the excitement I had forgotten that detail. It would be a good idea to get a cabin."

"Do humans take something to pass the time with, Captain?" Neelix enquired, looking at her with a soft smile.

"Yeeeesssss. A ball or a kite would be great; better yet horseback riding. That's if I can get Seven to try it."

"I'm sure that Seven of Nine would love anything that you wanted to do Captain"

_"Do not even think about it, Kathryn! This is a picnic; you are not going to Risa with Seven." _Some very pleasant images sprang to mind.

The annoying Voice softly said. _"No you're not, but maybe next time."_

Without making a sound, Janeway sent a not so happy thought to her talkative friend.

Janeway looked towards Neelix." Thanks Neelix, I'll stop by in the morning to pick things up?"

"No problem Captain, everything will be ready and waiting for you."

Neelix made his way back to his kitchen, and Janeway made her way back to her quarters, a lot happier than a few hours ago, knowing that things were being sorted.

Taking her morning coffee over to her desk, she sat down and opened up the entertainment date base for the Holodeck programs. Something remote and beautiful, full of color and life- Janeway started to sort though the thousands of programs.

There were planets of water and ice, deserts, volcanoes, planets covered in forests. All I want is a peaceful and beautiful setting. Sunshine over a lake, trees, sounds of animals and birds, and a valley just like home. After sorting through the first hundred or so Janeway was beginning to get frustrated as none of the Holo-programmes were quite what she was looking for.

In the end, Janeway settled for a combination of Holo-programmes. A mountain setting from Irase Four, a lake from Exalone, a forest from Earth along with an assortment of animals Seven would never have seen before. She took her time to interlace the programmes so that they became one. Fish for the lake, along with a small boat. After all, they were going to spend the day in the Holodeck. Janeway also programmed in a riding trail for them to try out. It was more then a good bet that Seven had not seen a horse, let alone ridden one.

Janeway had purchased the crews allotted time for the next two days and given extra time off for the crew who were missing their turn or twice the time in the Holodeck for later.

No one had complained. Besides after Janeway had got over the feeling that she was taking advantage of her crew the whole idea was getting better and better in her mind. After all, there would be many of her crew who would love to spend a day or two in the Holodeck.

_"You deserve it. Beside you spend the least amount of time in there anyway, You're just making sure, by taking over their hours, that you're not disturbed."_ A cheeky voice announced.

_"That's what I keep telling myself "_ were Janeway's thoughts.

Kathryn Janeway curled up in her favourite chair working on the holodeck programme. Adding little details and making sure that the programmes ran smoothly, that they were as close to reality as she could possibly make them.

No wonder Ensign Paris enjoys doing this so much, and although it is time consuming, it is going to be worth the effort. Besides, when Seven and I have finished, I can leave the programme in the main frame for others to enjoy.

Making her way again for more coffee after spending what seemed like hours over her computer screen, Janeway began to think about her next problem, what to wear.

Being a Starship Captain, lost in another quadrant had not given her time to enjoy the usual pass times let alone shopping trips, so she did not have a very good choice. Placing her new of mug coffee on the table, she turned to her wardrobe, and started sorting through her clothes trying to find anything that she could wear. Again she came up with nothing. Now on board all Star ships, an allotted amount was made for each member of the crew for clothes other than uniforms and boots. After five years, Janeway had more then enough credits to clothe half the crew with a new garment. Returning to the main living room Janeway once again made use of the library, and started up with a search for the words' holiday attire.

"Wonderful two million choices" muttered Janeway.

"Okay let's keep to earth clothing."

"Better only five hundred thousand references. This may take a while"

After slowly searching and picking out different items of clothing, Janeway was left with about twenty to choose from. Choosing in the end a couple of sets of colourful shorts with a T-shirt and baggy trousers with sandals and boots to match. A couple of jumpers and socks, along with a warm lined jacket made up her main wardrobe. In addition, a set of riding clothes was added, just in case.

"That leaves a swim suit. After all, we have a perfectly good lake, and I'm sure I could teach Seven to swim."

After yet again sorting through the Data base and settling on a one piece swim suit, which was made to look like shorts and a body hugging top of a dark blue colour.

Her holiday clothes settled on, and packed into a small travel bag, (even if the Holodeck could supply her clothes), Janeway settled back and sipped her coffee.

"Janeway to bridge"

"Bridge here, Captain?" replied the First Officer.

"Everything ship shape Commander?" inquired the Captain.

"No sign of trouble, Captain. Long ranch scanners are clear," reported Chakotay.

"Excellent Commander. You will be able to get me tomorrow if there is an emergency. Other then that, I'll be spending the next two days and nights on the Holodeck."

"Captain relax. We will keep the home fires burning while you relax for a few days. Just enjoy yourselves."

"Right Commander I'll try. The ship is in your hands for the next 48 hours"

"Janeway Out"

Dinner had come and gone by the time Kathryn had sorted out all the details, and she settled back with a glass of wine and a favourite novel.

Later, taking a long warm bubble bath and slipping into clean soft sheets, Janeway settled into bed.

Wondering what Seven was up to. Janeway drifted into a contented sleep.

To be continued in, Seven Gets Ready.

PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.

Thank you for those that have it means a great deal to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Many thanks for the reviews so far, they truly mean a lot to me and keeps me writing. I have written 7 chapters so far of this story and they will be posted shortly.

**Someone For Everyone Part 3**

**Seven's getting ready**

**By Daydream Omega**

Disclaimer: Please read Part one of Someone for Everyone.

No copyright intended

Spoilers: None.

Subtext: 13 PG rated only so far. You never know maybe next time. g

Seven of Nine, late of the Borg collective, was for the first time in her life at a loss. Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Star ship Voyager had asked her out for a picnic.

Unfortunately Seven of Nine had no real idea what a picnic was, other then what Naomi and the Captain had told her, so Seven had intended to ask the Doctor at the earliest possible moment.

Seven had been waiting for the Captain to arrive outside The Holodeck when Naomi Wildman had exited and dragged her in to see her new program.

That was where the Captain found them a few minutes later. Through one thing or another, Seven found herself in a position where she had accepted an invitation to go on a picnic with the Captain. It wasn't that Seven didn't like to be alone with Kathryn, but this was different, very different.

They had just finished their game, in which yet again the Captain had won, but with only the slimmest of margins. Seven was making her way back to the Turbo lift when the Holodeck doors opened up again and the Captain stepped out.

"Seven" called the Captain.

"Is something wrong, Captain" Seven turned and made her way back toward the Captain. She was silently hoping that the Captain had not changed her mind about their Picnic. With a slight panic in her heart she made her way back.

Kathryn Janeway for her part had tried to remain cool during their game, she had tried to keep her mind off the fact that she was going to have a picnic with Seven. Which reminded her to get Naomi a present for setting them up so good. Seven had not known what had hit her, much to the Captains amusement. The look on Sevens beautiful face had been priceless.

However, as the game continued, Janeway had hit upon the idea of Seven and her having not just a picnic, but a small vacation as well. The only question was would Seven agree.

Watching Seven walk back over to her Janeway suddenly had a bad case of Nerves, _"what if she says no_" placing her hands behind her back so that Seven could not see how badly they were shaking, she watched as the shapely Blond walked towards her.

"Yes Captain?" Seven inquired.

"Seven, I was wondering, instead of a picnic, how would you like to take a short vacation? Perhaps two days with me on the Holodeck, nothing grand, I could show you some of Earth, its animals, show you what relaxing is all about"

"A vacation?" Said a stunned Seven

"Yes, I am pretty sure the Borg never gave you a holiday, It will be fun, what do you say"? Asked Janeway, hoping that she was doing the right thing.

"The two of us? Alone, for two days?" Seven asked again, wondering if she miss heard the Captain.

"Yes, I have some paper work to sort out, crew reports to sign, but after that...well Seven?" Janeway for her part could not believe she had asked Seven, she stood waiting for her answer, totally forgetting how to breath.

Seven for her part was in shock, and for some reason, the corridor had suddenly become very warm.

"Seven?" Ask a nervous Captain.

Janeway slowly stepped forward as Sevens colour had suddenly changed, and she looked like she was about to fall over, as she got closer she could feel the warmth coming of Seven, which made her feel very warm herself.

After a few moments of silence, "Seven are you all right? So what do you think, is that all right with you"?

"Yes Captain"

"_Breath Kathryn, breath_" Inside Kathryn wanted to shout her joy.

"Great, wonderful. I'll sort things out for us and let you know when." With that and before anything else could be said Janeway made a very uncaptain like dash to the nearest turbo.

At that moment, "Yes Captain," was all Seven of Nine former Borg could manage to say.

Standing there for a few moments trying to get her heart to slow down, watching the turbo into which the Captain had just entered, Seven continued to stare at the closed turbo doors, not seeing that passing crew members where giving Seven very strange looks.

Seven of Nine slowly walked into the said turbo and made her way back to Cargo Bay Two where she changed her out of her work out clothes for one of her blue suits, before heading down to Sickbay for her monthly physical, hoping the Doctor would answer her questions.

Entering sickbay to find the Doctor looking over some reports, Seven walked over to his desk.

"Well, hello Seven," Looking at the time. "Right on time as usual I see. Come this way." The Doctor headed over to the nearest sickbay bed.

"Just sit right down here. I will not be a moment."

Sitting on the bio-bed, Seven collected her self as the Doctor returned and preceded to make his way around her with his Instruments.

"Doctor, what is a Picnic? For that matter what is a vacation, Borg do not go on vacations. If they are running down, they regenerate, if they are injured they are terminated."

The Doctor gave a sigh " Good job this is not a Borg Ship, half the crew would be dead by now."

"Why do you ask Seven?" The Doctor inquired.

Seven then explained what had happened earlier in the afternoon in the Holodeck, with the Captain, and Naomi. For some reason that Seven did not understand, he did not seem pleased. On the one hand the Doctor was happy that she was socialising more with the crew, and that his lessons were paying off, on the other he seemed very unhappy as soon as Seven mentioned that the Captain was the one who had asked her.

"A vacation, Seven is to relax, have fun with friends, play games, forget about your troubles and to enjoy yourself." Replied the Doctor moving around to get to the other side of Seven.

"I am Borg, I do not enjoy myself, what if I can not?" Seven watched the Doctor slowly move around the bed she was sitting on.

"Perhaps it would be better if you and I had a vacation, that way you wont have to worry about having fun." This sounded like a good idea to the Doctor.

Seven on the other hand did not think so, and Seven being Seven said so.

"Why would I want to spend two days on the Holodeck with you Doctor? It is Captain Janeway who has asked me out." Seven questioned, looking at the Doctor with a slight frown.

Seven was silent for a moment "Could this be classed as a date? Do dates last for two days?"

"Dates can last as long as you want them to Seven, although I do think two days is a bit much, I'm sure the Captain didn't mean it as a date. As for you and me taking a small break..."

"I just thought it would be easier for you, remember your last date, and the dancing? I'm a lot harder to damage then the Captain." The doctor said, taking another instrument from the table.

"Indeed." A frown came over Sevens face " I would not want to disappoint the Captain."

"Naomi Wildman's mother is very helpful, Naomi asked her if she was dating Neelix, and why? Naomi's mother replied that half the fun of dating and new things, is the adventure, and that you would never know if you would enjoy something or someone until you try, even if the out come is a disappointment. Was Samantha wrong?" ask Seven.

A sigh, "No Seven, she was not wrong"

"Then I made the right choice." Although still worried, Seven was feeling a lot better over the whole thing, better then when she was outside the holodeck.

"Why don't you wait and ask the Captain when you see her later? I am sure she will explain every thing to you"

"An excellent idea Doctor, maybe this time I will not be regenerating when she calls," replied Seven as she slid down off the Sickbay bed.

"Regenerating?" A disappointed look appeared on the Doctors face, but Seven was to busy thinking about her Vacation to notice.

Resigning his self to the fact the Seven was indeed going to go on this Vacation, with the Captain and not himself, he finished his exam, and collected all of his readings.

"Any way Seven everything checks out fine, unless you have any problems, you are all set until your next physical in one months time." The doctor reported.

With that, he turned and made his way back into his office, feeling rather lonely and sorry for himself.

"Thank you Doctor." Seven left sickbay none the wiser then when she first entered, hoping that the Captain would indeed explain everything when she called, Seven made her way back to her Cargo Bay for some much needed regeneration.

Not long after starting her regeneration disaster happened and unfortunately, the vacation had to be put on hold for a while. During that time, Seven realised that she know longer wished to be Borg that her home was on Voyager with Captain Janeway. It was not until the Captain said to her "That she belonged with them" that she felt at home. Since that time she had tried her best to make, Captain Janeway's dreams of returning home a reality.

Finally after all the problems, they had peace on board Voyager. At that time Captain Janeway reminded Seven about their vacation, the day and time were set, all Seven had to do was get ready.

The Day Before.

Seven felt a soft touch as her hair was set free, a soft kiss was placed on her soft neck, and as Seven moved her head to the side, she felt the feather like kisses' moving up towards her ear. Two strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back into the warmth of another body. Slowly turning around...

"Regeneration Complete" announced the Computer in a cold remote voice.

Seven of Nine stepped down from her alcove, feeling more then a little warm and not at all rested.

Seven slowly turned around looking at her Quarters. Privacy was not something the Borg needed, after all, they regenerated side by side there were no secrets, and therefore privacy was not called for. Seven found in the beginning that Voyagers crew just walked right in to Cargo Bay something that did not bother her. Now, a few years later, she was finding that time in her Cargo Bay was not something she looked forward to. She was no longer will to ignore crewmembers being able to walk in when she was regenerating, unless it was the Captain of course.

A smile formed on Seven's face as she remembered her dream. She reached up to touch her neck. If only the Captain would touch her like that, one problem, Seven didn't know if the Captain felt like that, and if she did she had no idea how to respond other then kissing.

However that was for another time, right now Seven was starting to feel anything but an emotional Borg drone. In fact Seven was in quiet a panic, Captain Janeway had arrived the night before walked right in and placed a data pad in her hands, Saying " see you tomorrow." Before Seven had a chance to ask her questions, the Captain was gone, leaving a very confused Seven behind.

Since talking with the Captain was out of the question, and the Doctor did not seem to be any help in the matter, Seven of Nine turned to the only other member of the Voyager crew that could help.

"Seven of Nine to Naomi Wildman" said Seven into the air.

"Naomi here, Seven" Replied a young voice.

"Naomi Wildman I find that I am in need of assistance, please report to Cargo Bay Two," asked Seven

"Just a minute Seven, let me ask mum," a brief pause as small feet and an excited voice could be heard.

Naomi Wildman loved to spend her time with Seven. She always seemed to have the time to play games and answer all of Naomi questions, especially when her Mother and Neelix where to busy.

"I'll be right there Seven" with that, the connection abruptly stopped.

A few moments later, the door of Cargo bay two opened and in ran Naomi.

"Hi Seven, what can I help you with?" Naomi inquired as she made her way to Seven's side.

Seven smiled down at Naomi. "As you know the Captain as asked me to spend time with her on the holodeck. She has left me a list of the things to bring along." Seven passed over the data pad to the small child

Naomi had to smile, of course she knew, after all, she had been there. Naomi was more then pleased that her best friend and the Captain were spending their time together. She was also aware of the large betting pool on Voyager that was wagering on the out come of the vacation, and on whether the Captain and Seven were already lovers. Not that she was supposed to now about that sort of thing. She wanted Seven to be happy, and if the Captain made her happy, well she would just do everything she could to see them together.

"Oh, Wow Seven, the Captains lists says that you need, some warm clothes, and some cool summer clothes, riding clothes, hiking clothes and boots, a swimsuit, and a warm coat. You're going to have so much fun. I wish I was going with you."

"Indeed."

"So what's the problem Seven? You want to go don't you?" Naomi asked, looking up to watch Sevens face.

A small smile and a blush "Yes, however the only clothes I have are my bio-suits and the Captain does not mention them on her list. I was hoping you would know what to take on a vacation." Seven looked hopefully at Naomi.

"Oh, perhaps we should get my mum."

Shaking her head Seven replied, "No, I am sure between the two of us we can put together something for me to take. How hard can it be?"

"If you say so Seven, where do we start? I know we can ask the computer for a selection of clothes for a vacation. Then you can try them on and I can say if you look all right or not"

"Very well, Naomi, a very logical approach. Let us proceed." They both moved over to the computer to begin their task.

For the Next few hours Seven tried on a number of different outfits. Naomi was in charge of the list, and as each new item was picked she placed them in a large black bag.

Naomi was having a great time helping sort through the clothes. She soon found realized that Seven really did not any idea about clothes.

Naomi spent a lot of time making sure Seven picked out some clothes the Captain would like.

Seven was looking down at her self with a frown. Wearing her bio-suits was one thing this however was another.

"I do not believe that this," Making hand movements towards the swim suit, "is appropriate." The suit that Naomi had picked out was silver in color; the sides were cut out along with the back. And the front, well it left no doubt that Seven was a woman, not that anyone doubted that for a moment.

"Really Seven, it's great, just what you need for swimming" came the serious reply

Seven ran her hand down the soft fabric " Last month, at one of Neelix's parties at the beech, there was a lot of swimming, I do not remember anyone wearing this."

"Of course not Seven," rolling her eyes Naomi walked a bit closer to the Borg, " That was a party, this is a vacation."

"That makes a difference?"

"Of course."

Seeing that Seven was about to change her mind, and would not be taking a swimsuit, Naomi decided to play her ace in the hole.

"I'm sure the Captain will like it Seven." Naomi said, trying not to laugh aloud.

Taking another look at her self and not seeing Naomi expression "Perhaps."

"You want to look nice don't you? The Captain has put a swim suit on the list."

"Very well, I will take this suit." And with that, started to remove the suit. Not noticing, that Naomi was doing her own private little war dance.

"What else is on Captain Janeway list"?

Some time later

"All right Seven, I think we have gotten everything that's on the Captain's List." Naomi took out the Data pad, and looking down the long list of items, slowly ticked them off, one by one.

"Yep, we have all you need except your personal bits and pieces" Naomi looked around the grey walls of Sevens Cargo Bay and then over at the alcoves.

"Em Seven, where do you keep them." Looking over at the tall Borg.

"There is a locker just behind the last Alcove, and they are in there along with my bio-suits."

"All right I'll get them." Naomi walked over to the last Alcove and pecked around the Alcove to find a locker.

Opening the Locker door "Oh, I see them."

A small giggle "Strawberry toothpaste, my favourite." Naomi also found inside a hairbrush.

"Do you have anything else Seven" Asked Naomi as she made her way back to place the items in the bag.

Seven looked over "No. Do I need anything else?"

Looking again at Seven then the Alcoves "Emm Seven, what do you sleep in?"

"Sleep" A squeak came for Seven.

"Yes, Sleep, what do you wear?" Naomi asked.

"Seven?"

Seven of Nine took one look at Naomi another at her vertical Alcove, and a look of panic entered her eyes.

Annika Hansen, Seven of Nine late of the Borg Collective had not slept in more than twenty years, and the thought of sleeping rated right up there with the thought of eating one of Neelix's dinners.

"Seven are you all right?"

Taking a deep breath Seven replied, "Yes, I had not thought of sleeping, what do you wear?"

"I have some pink bunny pyjamas." Naomi said sounding quiet proud of them.

"Pink? I do not think that pink bunny pyjamas would be appropriate."

A sad look came over Naomi face "No?"

"No"

Seven walk back over to the Computer, with Naomi at her side. "Perhaps the computer will know."

After asking for suitable night wear, Seven found herself once again trying on a number of different cloths with a watch full Naomi looking on.

"Perhaps this?" said Naomi after more then an hour.

"No"

"This one?"

Seven shock her Head "No."

"Right, how about this one" Holding another item up, for Seven to look at.

In Naomi small hands was a silk, deep red very short nightdress, with slits up both sides to mid thigh, and with a few bottoms in the front to hold it all together.

"There does not seem to be much of it?" Seven stepped forward and ran her hand over the soft fabric, Feeling the smooth surface. A smile came to her face as she removed the item from Naomi hands and proceeded to try the item on.

Seven slowly turned around for Naomi to see.

"Well?" Naomi questioned. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, but... began Seven.

"Great, let's put it with your other things" said Naomi before Seven could change her mind.

"Very well." A frown appeared

"What's wrong?" Taking the nightdress out of Sevens hands as Seven reached for her bio-suit, and started to re-dress.

"How do you sleep? I mean... what do you do?" Seven asked Naomi as she fastened her bio-suit.

"What do you do?" asked a stunned Naomi.

"Yes."

"I ...em... well you...you just... I do not know Seven, you just well...sleep. On well...a bed." Naomi stuttered.

"I... see."

Seeing that she had not really helped "My mum reads me a story, or Neelix comes to tuck me in. Then I sort of close my eyes and listen to my mum, and before I know it, its morning."

"That sounds easy, however I do not have your mother or Neelix to tell me a bed time story." A thoughtful Seven said.

A cheeky grin came over Naomi face "You never know Seven, maybe the Captain will tell you one."

Sevens eye implant lifted "I do not think that Starship Captains tell bedtime stories Naomi."

"Oh I don't know Seven, it is a vacation after all."

"Seven I'm sure you'll sleep just fine, honest it's easy."

"I will take your word for it Naomi."

Naomi smiled.

Seven turned " Would you like to play a game?"

"Really" asked an excited Naomi.

"It seems only fair. You have helped me with my problem, it would only be right to repay you for helping me"

"Really? You don't have to go regenerate, or something?"

"No, I do not need to regenerate until later. I am not due on duty for the next 86 hours. I will be unable to play games with you for the next 48 hours from tomorrow morning. So yes, we can if you wish"

Naomi face just beamed taking hold of Sevens arm, and she dragged Seven out of the Cargo Bay and towards her Quarters.

For the next few hours Seven of Nine, former Borg, played the games a young Annika Hansen never got to play as a child.

To be continued in The Vacation

Many thanks for reading please, please **review**


	4. The Vacation Begins

To those who keep reviewing my greatful thanks, it truly means a great deal to me

****

****

**Someone For Everyone Part 4**

**The Vacation Starts**

**By Daydream Omega**

This is Part four of Someone for Everyone. Please see Disclaimers on Part One. No copyright infringements are intended in any way shape, or form. It is only for fun, not for profit.

Subtext: Yes, but not much so far. Keep reading. We will get there one day g

**Early Morning**

Taking a drink of her smooth rich coffee, Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S Voyager, slowly looked around her quarters. Today was the day, the start of Seven and Janeway's vacation. It had taken a while for them to get there, but the day had finally arrived.

After a very peaceful sleep, Captain Janeway awoke early. Instead of trying to return to the land of dreams, Janeway had decided to take a leisurely breakfast and partake in her favourite drink, coffee.

Captain Janeway was still having a hard time believing that not only was she taking some much needed time off, but was spending that time on a vacation with Seven of Nine, once a Borg drone, on the holodeck .

Kathryn Janeway, after a lot of time and effort, had set up a Holodeck program to show Seven a bit about earth culture. She hoped to make Seven feel a lot happier, because one day they would return to earth.

Last night, Janeway left a data pad with Seven. It listed all the things that Seven would need. Hopefully, Seven would understand what to pack.

Although the holodeck could supply all that they would need, Janeway wanted Seven to have a bit of fun packing. Getting ready was, after all, a part of going away. Janeway wanted Seven to taste all of their vacation.

Janeway had arranged with Neelix, the day before, to supply a basket with lots of goodies. She knew that Seven had not had most of the things in it, since she was a child if at all. Janeway hoped that Seven would like some of the things she was bringing along. Everyone was well aware of what Seven thought of Neelix's cooking. All except the stew. In addition, they could always replicate some things if she did not. That was the beauty of a holodeck.

In the early morning, Janeway sat in her quarters contemplating the next few days. She was a bit nervous of what might happen between them. Janeway looked forward to perhaps showing Seven what she felt about her, that was if Seven did not go running back to Cargo Bay Two, the minute Janeway tried anything. She was very sure that they felt the same way about each other. The only problem being that Janeway was not too sure if Seven understood what was between them, let alone was aware of it.

Voyager's Crew was another matter. They were more than aware of Janeway's interest in Seven. No one had seemed to have any negative thoughts on the matter, not that it would have stopped Janeway if they did. After all, Voyager had been lost for a number of years. Other members of the crew had started to pair up some time ago. In all the time since entering the Delta Quadrant, Captain Janeway had only shown an interest in three men. Well, one of them had been a hologram and did not really count in the romance department. Another had turned out to be a traitor, and was using Janeway to capture criminals. The other...well, that would be Janeway's First Officer. Although they were close, Janeway had no real feelings of romance, only the love one has for a brother or sister. Until Seven came along, Janeway had believed she would spend her time alone.

Seven of Nine was different. This was Seven, not a computer projection. This was a living being, who had been returned to them after many years, and was slowly finding her human roots again. Seven had a lot to learn. And Janeway knew, from the first moment she saw her on the Borg Cube, that she wanted to be the one to teach her about life.

It had been far from easy. There had first been the fact that their new crewmember had not wanted to be rescued from the Borg, nor did she wish to be human, or on board Voyager. Secondly there was Voyager's Crew who had, had more then a hard time with the fact they had a live Borg on board. One that could get them assimilated into the Borg collective very easily as they travelled through Borg space. Only Kes, a fellow crewmember, had been able to save them when Seven tried to return to the Collective. Kes saved them once again by throwing Voyager though Borg space, as a parting gift, when she started to evolve into a higher level of being.

After that, some of the tension had lessened, leaving most of the crew, if not happy, at least not in fear of Seven assimilating them in their sleep.

After the last few years, Seven had proven not only that she would not assimilate them, but also would protect them from the Borg, even if that meant Seven returning to the collective to save their lives. Seven's experience had gained them much needed knowledge on alien races and technology that "hopefully" would get them home. She was accepted as a member of the crew and command staff, although Lt. Torres did make a point of arguing about everything Seven did.

Janeway took another drink looking back over the last two years and smiled. Although it had been hard, she would not change her views. Bringing Seven on board was one of the best things that had happened in the Delta Quadrant.

Looking over at her clock, Janeway could see that it was three hours before she was to meet Seven at 10am. They would spend the next three nights on the holodeck. It was slightly longer than planned, but Kathryn hoped it would be a time to remember. There was enough time to take a bath, dress and get her basket from Neelix.

Taking her coffee and moving into her bathroom, Janeway started the taps to fill her bath. The computer added her favourite bath salts and perfume to the warm water. She called on the computer to play some soft background music. The large bath soon filled, leaving a fresh lavender smell in the room. Janeway sank into her warm bubble bath, feeling the bubbles and water caress her cool skin. She had been most insistent that her bath be big enough to recline in, after all, captains should have some say in their bathrooms.

Janeway let out a soft sign as she settled back in her bath watching as the steam from the warm water slowly clouded the mirrors. Closing her eyes, she let the troubles of her command drift away, leaving a peaceful mind behind. She left her troubles in her command crew's hands for the next few days.

More then two hours later, skin clean and powered, Janeway placed her empty cup on the replicator stand. She made her way over to dress. She chose a pair of jeans and a polo top, along with a pair of black boots.

Turning to look at herself in the mirror, Janeway had to smile. It had been far to long since she had seen herself looking like anything other than a Starship Captain.

"I wonder what the crew will think." Picking up her jacket which had been laid over the near by chair, Janeway went over to her work station and sent a quick message to Commander Chakotay informing him that the ship was his. Picking up her travel bag, Janeway left her quarters with a spring in her step.

"Regeneration Complete"

Seven slowly opened her eyes to be greeted by her Cargo Bay walls. She stepped off the dais, and walked over to her bag and stared at it for a moment.

The day before Seven, with the help of Naomi Wildman, had packed her bag. It had taken some time and Seven was not too sure that she had everything the Captain meant for her to take. She asked Naomi to help her choose her clothing because Borg did not have wardrobes.

Naomi and Seven spent the rest of the time playing in Naomi's quarters, and talking to Naomi's mother who had brought them both some cookies to eat.

Samantha Wildman had been helpful in settling some of Seven fears.

"Well Seven," said Samantha. "Tomorrow's the day."

Taking a cookie from the tray, Seven looked up.

"Yes."

A smile went over Samantha's face. "Are you all ready, Seven?"

"Oh yes," piped up Naomi, at Seven's side. "I helped Seven pack a bag for today."

"That was good of you, Naomi," replied her mother still looking at Seven.

"Well Seven, I'm sure you'll be fine. After all, you're still on board Voyager and the Captain, I'm sure, will look after you," Samantha said with a small wicked smile.

"I am sure Captain Janeway will," responded Seven. "I am however not too sure on some of the clothes that Naomi picked out for me."

"Really, what kind of clothes," asked Samantha as she sat down to take a sip of juice.

Naomi giggled and tried to remain quiet when her mother looked over at her.

"A swim suit and some sleep wear."

Samantha's eyebrows hit the roof and she looked over at Naomi again to find her daughter was very interested in the carpet although she did have a large smile on her face.

Trying not to laugh at Seven's unhappy face, Samantha asked about the clothes in question, only to nearly fall off her chair at the description.

"Oh boy, wait till I tell Neelix," thought Samantha looking towards the door.

"Emm Seven, would you mind watching Naomi for a few moments? I just have to run down to the Mess Hall," asked Samantha.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "Oh mum," she groaned.

"I would be happy to watch Naomi for you," Seven agreed looking over at her young friend.

"Excellent. I won't be long, have fun." With that, Samantha turned and left them to their game and cookies.

Seven came back to the present.

Needing to change out of her bio-suit, Naomi had said that she needed casual clothes, they had picked out a pair of black jeans, with a grey T-shirt along with some boots and a leather jacket.

After changing clothes, Seven of Nine looked nothing like a Borg drone. Tall, slim, and yet strong, Seven gave out a very appealing impression.

Still unsure of what to expect, Seven picked up her bag and started towards the holodeck.

Walking towards the turbo Captain Janeway became very aware that her crew was staring at her. Giving each crewman a smile and a 'Hello' she entered the turbo and made her way to the Mess Hall.

Entering she suddenly found that the noise level dropped, as crewmembers became aware that she was there, and that she was not wearing her uniform. Looking around, hoping that no one could see just how nervous she was, she walked over to Neelix's counter and dropped her bag at her feet. Janeway slowly turned to view the quiet room.

"Morning Captain," said Lt. Torres who was having breakfast with Tom and Harry.

"Lt. Torres, Gentlemen," Janeway acknowledged with a nod.

"Nice outfit," said Tom.

Janeway looked down at herself and gave a small smile. "Thanks"

Torres who had always been up front in her questions to the Captain asked, "So you and Seven are going on a vacation?" Torres made the word vacation sound anything but innocent. Harry looked down at his plate while Tom beamed a silly smile.

"Indeed Lt., do you have a problem with that?" asked Janeway a bit too sharply.

"Oh no, Captain," said an innocent Torres. "I hope you both have a great time."

"Indeed?" questioned Janeway.

"Of course, Captain," said a smiling Engineer

Watching the three of them closely for a moment, Janeway asked, "So how much did you bet Lt.?"

Three warm mouths full of coffee, shot across the table and a coughing fit then started, as each rubbed their eyes to stop the tears and catch their missing breath.

"Bet?" squeaked Harry.

"Yes, bet ensign. How much did you win?"

"Errrrr... w-well," stuttered Torres looking over at Tom for help. None came.

The entire mess hall held their breath, and a few crewmen quickly left.

"To my understanding Lt., Gentleman, my crew has been betting on when and with whom I would spend some time. Since I know Seven's name is on the top of that list, I was just wondering how much you all won." Inside Janeway was trying hard not to laugh. Nothing much happened on board Voyager without her knowledge. Janeway had been aware for some time, of a bet on her relationship with Commander Chakotay but once Seven had come on board all bets had changed.

"Relax I'm hardly going to throw you in the brig, or I would have to put the whole crew in there. However, if I find that this betting pool gets out of hand or," Looking each of them in the eye, "offensive, I will. Do I make myself clear?"

Three, "Yes Captains" was her reply.

"Good. As long I we understand each other."

"Message understood," replied Tom Paris. He had no desire to spend the rest of the trip in the Brig. Once was quite enough.

Each suddenly remembered they had other things to do, and made a fast exit of the Mess Hall, as Neelix walked in, basket in hand.

"Captain, as promised, one basket," he announced with a smile.

"Excellent, Mr. Neelix," said Janeway, taking the basket from his hands.

"I'll return the basket in a few days." Janeway took a peak under the lid and smiled at Neelix.

"No problem, Captain. I hope you enjoy yourself."

"So do I Neelix, so do I." Saying her good-byes and picking up her other bag, Janeway set of for the holodeck.

Holodeck Two

Seven of Nine was standing outside holodeck two feeling a little uneasy as she waited for the Captain to arrive. A couple crewmembers had past each giving her a grin.

"Seven."

She turned in relief to find Captain Janeway walking towards her. "Oh my." thought Seven taking in the Captain's appearance.

Janeway was having a similar reaction to Seven" she looks so... boy. I'm in trouble." She looked Seven up and down, taking note of the long shapely legs, and the leather jacket over firm shoulders, with comfortable pants and boots.

Seven watched as the Captain ran her eyes over her body. "Naomi said that these clothes would be acceptable."

"They're fine Seven," Janeway replied giving her a warm smile "more then acceptable." "You look fine Seven. I see you are prepared." Indicating Seven's bag at her feet.

"Yes. I am all set for our vacation," replied Seven.

"Excellent."

Captain Janeway turned towards the holodeck doors shifting her bags onto her shoulders, as Seven reached down to do the same with her bag and started towards the doors, Seven right behind her. The doors softly opened to reveal the normal holodeck squares, stepping through the doors closed leaving behind Voyager's corridors.

"Computer seal the holodeck doors for the next 72 hours."

Seven lifted a silver brow. Janeway gave a small smile "If there's an emergency the computer and the commander will let us know. Other than that, we are alone."

"Computers start program, Janeway, Seven, Nine, Omega."

Where the holodeck squares had been, a path appeared, each side lined with green grass and flowers. Even a few insects were flying about from one flower to another and a cool breeze blows over them. A several meters away from where they were standing was the start of a large forest, tall tress, and bushes were all that they could see. The smell of the outdoors was a complete change to the air they breathed every day on board Voyager.

Kathryn stood for a moment flooded with memories of home. Each sight and smell slowly made itself known to her as the computer added them to the program. Closing her eyes Kathryn took a deep breath of the sweet country air. She opened them again to discover the sights were as she remembered earth to be.

Seven looked around, taking in the new sights and smells. Kathryn looked on as Seven slowly watched a butterfly fly towards her. A small smile came to Sevens face as the butterfly landed on her hand. She slowly raised the butterfly towards her face she watched it slowly move around before it headed towards the numerous flowers around them.

"They're rather beautiful, are they not Seven?"

"They are rather small Capt-" Seeing Janeway frown slightly, Seven quickly corrected herself. "Kathryn, they are very colourful."

"They are indeed. I am sure you will see many more over the next couple of days. Shall we follow the path and see where it leads us?" said Janeway as she pointed towards the forest.

"After you, Kathryn."

They made their way along the path to the forest. Seven found her self in a world she did not know. New sounds filled her ears, and the smells were so different from a Borg cube, or Voyager. Seven had spent a few years on board Voyager and other than Janeway, and her velocity matches, Seven had not spent a lot of time on the holodeck. After all, relaxing was not something that Seven found easy to do. Work was all she had known for a long time. Voyager's crew were very hard working, but they always found the time to play, as Seven was slowly finding out.

Looking around as she walked with Kathryn, Seven felt safe and relaxed. Everything was new, and to Seven's eyes, everything was alive. She knew that the holodeck was only making them appear that way, but it was good that for a little while, Seven of Nine was able to do something that she hoped she would enjoy and with someone, that was her friend.

As Janeway walked along, she watched Seven take in all the new things and creatures. "This was a great idea, look at her, she looks like a child. To think that all those years she only knew the inside of a Borg Cube."

During one of their late night talks, Janeway learned that Seven had only been on a planet once. It was when she and her fellow drones had been stranded from the collective. Their talks had always been scientific or about human values and customs. Very rarely would Seven talk about her years as a Borg. Janeway had not pushed the issue, believing that Seven, in time, would talk about it on her own. Therefore, it had been quite a surprise when Seven mentioned that she had never really lived on a planet. It was after Tom's birthday, Janeway had been feeling very home sick-not something she was very happy about, and to feel better she began to talk to Seven. Janeway talked about her home in Indiana.

Seven listened to her talk for a few hours before Janeway asked what she remembered about Earth. Seven explained in a cool and unemotional voice that she did not remember a thing. This had made Janeway even sadder, for both of them. Not much later, after a bit of soul searching on Janeway's part, Kathryn asked Seven on the vacation.

So here they both were, walking down a forest path together.

"Well Seven what do you think of the great outdoors?" asked Janeway after a time of just walking quietly together.

Seven was quiet for a few moments as she looked around her again.

"It is...warm...and it smells," Seven replied.

"What? That is it? Its smells." Kathryn could not believe it, as she came to a complete stop in the middle of the path, watching, as Seven walked a few feet in front of her. After spending so much of her time building the program, that is all Seven thought.

"You are kidding me right?" said a slightly upset Captain.

There was a rather lengthy pause as Seven looked at her Captain. "Yes"

A loud rush of air left the Captain as Kathryn finally remembered to breathe.

"Very funny Seven, that sense of humour of yours is growing, into what, I have no idea." As Kathryn managed a smile as they began walking again side by side.

They had been walking for about an hour when Janeway's arms began to ache from the bags slung over her shoulder, and Neelix's heavy picnic basket.

Seven, who would go on for hours without rest, continued to watch the forest as they slowly moved deeper and deeper. The light was not as clear, but it was not dark. The smells of grass were replaced with a woodland smell, and an earthy scent of the damp ground.

"Seven, how about a break?'" said a slightly breathless Captain.

Seven nodded, and followed as Kathryn walked off the path onto the soft moist ground leaving footprints as she went. Making her way over to a fallen tree, Kathryn placed the basket on the trunk and dropped her other bag to the ground. Seven placed hers besides Kathryn's, watching as the Captain took a seat on the fallen limb. Seven copied her, not seeing Kathryn smile as she mimicked her actions.

Not too far away, making their way on the forest floor, was a small family. They were unaware of anything but the search for food, and play.

"Seven," Kathryn said softly as she noticed that they were not alone. A few meters away, just under a fallen branch were a family of rabbits. "Look over there."

Seven, who had been studying the fallen tree they sat on, looked up towards Kathryn.

"Kathryn?" questioned Seven.

Janeway moved her hand slowly towards the small family that was steadily getting closer to them.

"Look over there Seven."

Janeway slowly moved from the tree where they were sitting taking Seven with her, and slowly sat on the ground, watching as the rabbits stopped and looked nervously around at the motion. After a few minutes when neither Seven nor Kathryn moved the rabbits continued their play.

Seven watched as the babies left their mother's side, and started to move towards them. A look of wonder and delight had graced Seven's face, as the small furry creatures got nearer and nearer to them. Small noses twitched along with long ears that moved to every sound.

One of the babies had left the others, and was slowly inching towards them.

"Here." Janeway handed Seven a small piece of carrot and kept another for herself.

Seven stared at the stick of carrot clearly not knowing what to do with it; she looked at Janeway with a frown.

Trying not to make to much noise to scare off their guest, Janeway softly explained.

"Hold the carrot out like this," Kathryn instructed, showing Seven what to do. Chuckling softly when Seven slowly reached out her hand.

"Now what?" asked a nervous Seven as the small fur ball got closer to her.

"Now you wait." said Kathryn, moving her own arm back to her lap.

They sat for a few moments. It did not take to long as hunger won over fear, and the baby got within touching distance of Seven's hand.

"Hold still Seven."

The bunny slowly moved up to Seven's hand and sniffed taking a nibble on the carrot. Curling up, it happily munched away on the offered food. It was not too long before the rest of the family joined in. Seven and Janeway sat as the bunnies enjoyed their lunch. Janeway watched as Seven's nervous face changed, as the small creatures sat not a foot away from her. With one hand Seven fed the baby, with the other she slowly reached out and stroked the soft head.

"Soft," murmured Seven in wonder, looking over again at Kathryn who was feeding another of the babies, seeing Janeway smile at her, Seven went back to watching the others.

They sat there for some time, the sun peeking through the forest roof making it quite warm. The small family had eaten the treats and gone on their way, leaving Janeway and Seven alone again.

Janeway let out a small giggle. "That was fun." Seven nodded her head still looking in the direction the bunnies had gone.

"Come on, time to get moving. We have a cabin to find at the end of this path," said Janeway as she climbed to her feet, once again picking up her bag and basket.

About an hour later, the forest began to thin out and the sound of water could be heard. Finally, they reached the end of the path to be greeted by a magnificent site. Out in front, lay a mountain range, and to the other side was an open valley. A river ran down from the mountains. Just past the river, stood their cabin, home for the next three days and nights.

At the bottom of the mountains with a line of trees behind it, sat a rather large cabin. It looked very inviting from where they stood.

"Whoa," said Janeway taking it all in. She had to admit that the program was excellent. She had combined bits and pieces from different programs along with a cabin that had been designed by Tom.

"Whoa indeed." Seven was surprised how much she was enjoying herself. Seven had not believed that spending time on the holodeck in a program that was mainly in the outdoors would be so much fun. She was surprised that she was not missing her safe and mechanical Cargo Bay at all, and was rather looking forward to the next few days.

"Come on," said an excited Janeway. Across the river was a wooden footbridge, high enough not to be splashed by the moving water below. On the far side was a small deck with a boat safely attached. They made their way across the bridge, walking across a lawn of grass up to the cabin's steps.

"Not bad, Seven?"

"Indeed, it seems... adequate," replied Seven, looking up the steps to the porch which had an unknown contraption on it. From one post to the side of the cabin, logs sat besides the door.

Taking the steps two at a time, Janeway walked up to the door, which had a welcome mat. Janeway placed the basket on top of the logs and opened the cabin door, picking up the basket once again she entered the cabin.

Seven waited a moment, and Janeway voice rang out as Seven made it to the door.

"Don't forget to wipe your feet Seven." Seven looked down at the mat and then the open cabin door; with a small sigh, Seven wiped her feet and entered the cabin, as the door shut softly behind her.

To be continued in Part 5. So, they are finally on their vacation. What will happen? You will have to wait and see g .

Please let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone for Everyone Part 5**

**Getting comfy**

**By Daydream Omega**

I hope you enjoy part 5 there will be more hopefully a lot quicker then this one G There will I hope be a sequel to Assimilations.

Seven waited a moment, and Janeway's voice rang out just as Seven made it to the front door.

"Don't forget to wipe your feet Seven." Seven slowly looked down at the mat, and then the open cabin door; with a small sigh, Seven wiped her feet and entered the cabin, as the door shut softly behind her.

"This is not to bad." Janeway muttered. As she got her first good look at their home away from home for the next few days.

Walking over to a near by table, Kathryn placed their picnic basket down. Standing still, Janeway slowly turned around to inspect their cabin. It was large, larger then she had imagined from the outside, a stone fireplace sat to her right along with a long fur rug on the floor. Right before the fireplace sat a large comfortable looking settee and to each side a chair and cushions in a snow-white colour. Directly through the main door was a small closet for their hats and coats. And Opposite the front door a large bay window with a spectacular view of the snow top mountains, large cream drapes framed the window's view.

To Janeway's immediate left a kitchen, decked out in a light grey colour, with another large window over the steel sink. An old fashioned black cooking stove sat in one corner of the kitchen, with a woodpile at the side to make a fire. A rather old large wooden table sat in the centre of the Kitchen. To the other side a wooden spiral staircase, leading up into the attic bedrooms, which looked down onto the main living room floor.

Janeway gave a contented smile this cabin was perfect. Not to flashy, all the basics where there, all anyone could want or need on a holiday.

Seven had not spent any time in woodland cabins. Her life had been spent on Star ships in one shape or another, or as a teenager in maturation chambers on board Borg vessels.

Looking around the cabin Seven felt peace settle over her as she watched Kathryn look around their new home. Seven found herself surrounded with colour so unlike her Cargo Bay or any of the rooms on Voyager.

Seven had never really had a home, or a place that she could remember as her home. Borg cubes were anything but homey and colourful. This cabin was different then anyplace Seven had been before. Seven was looking forward to the next few days more and more with each passing minute. She liked the idea of spending time relaxing as all humans on board Voyager did. Janeway had promised her a few days like no other and Sevens excitement was beginning to grow as she continued to watch Kathryn.

"Well Seven." Janeway said, turning around from her inspection of the first floor. "How about we put away this picnic basket and then put our bags upstairs and have dinner? What do you say?"

"It would seem an excellent plan Kathryn" For Seven was suddenly feeling very hungry. Perhaps the thought of not having to eat another of Neelix's creations would make the eating experience a lot more enjoyable.

Janeway picked up their basket and made her way over to the kitchen table. She started to remove their remaining food, along with a few more bottles of wine.

Opening the small yet compact fridge Janeway took a step back from the small appliance. The fridge was very nearly full. A small neatly written note was attached to another bottle.

Removing the note from the bottle, Kathryn read:

_Dear Kathryn and Seven_

_The bridge crew and I thought you should have something special for your getaway. So, we have pooled together for this small gift for you both. All your favourites are here, along with a few other things we believe you and Seven will enjoy. I am pretty sure that Seven will love your favourites as much as you do._

_You both deserve a little rest and relaxation._

_Do not worry about a thing, have a relaxing few days. Kathryn, everything will be fine here._

_Chakotay_

Kathryn stared at the note for a few moments. Allowing the lump that had formed in her throat to ease, Kathryn silently handed over the note to Seven. Then Janeway started to take stock of the booty in their fridge.

Seven read the note astonished at how thoughtful the crew were being towards them. At one time they would have given Seven a guarded look and would have slipped away, rather then have to actually talk to the blond Borg. Things had changed in how others of the crew responded to her presence. Instead of cool gazes when she entered a room, they now generally had a smile or a nod making for a better atmosphere for them all.

Seven looked up from her reading finding that the good captain had a few things arranged on the counter, and had made her way over to the cupboards.

"Can I help you Kathryn?" Seven inquired with a puzzled frown.

Kathryn looked up from her search. "How about you take our things upstairs to the bedrooms while I cook us something to eat?"

There was a pause, and one silver implant lifted "Can you cook Kathryn?" Seven inquired having never seen the captain do anything in the realm of cocking, other then ordering her beloved coffee. Although there were rumours that the captain destroyed her meals on a regular basis, Seven had yet to see the results.

Kathryn gave a light laugh, and a shake of her head. "Seven I may be a Star ship Captain trained in the art of command, strategy, war and science, but under it all there is a normal human being dying to get out. I am sure after fighting our way through space for the last few years, that I can make us something to eat." Kathryn looked at the cooker. "How hard can it be? My mother cooks all the time in the natural way from scratch. No replicators exist in our home. All I need is a few pots and pans. Go on, take the bags upstairs," A twinkle entered Kathryn's eyes. "If you really good perhaps you can help me later.

Kathryn turned back to her search for the allusive pans. Seven watched for a moment before turning and walking back into the main room. Picking up their bags, she made her way back to the kitchen just as Kathryn was pulling out a large round pot and a flat pan.

"This will do nicely" was the mutter that meet Sevens ears. Seven could only hope that her captain's taste, not to mention talent was a lot better then their resident cooks. If not, dinner was going to be an interesting affair. The last thing Seven saw before going to her task, was the Star ship Captain collecting the wood for the stove.

Talking a firm hold of the bags Seven started to the upper level taking the stairs slowly as they twisted around. A railing came into view, then, as she reached the last stair, she stopped.

There where no walls in sight, in fact no real rooms at all, just one large open area. In the centre of the area sat a very large, round, king-size bed. Seven slowly swallowed as she took the last stair and moved into the large and airy room. Above the bed was a large window looking up into the night sky, creating a soft, golden, light throughout the room.

Seven slowly let the bags slip to the floor and made her way over to the bed. Dark blood red sheets covered the bed. Two sets of pillows, a slightly lighter red then the sheets, sat near the head. Seven slowly ran her hands over the soft material. She felt a cool softness touch her skin, and a shiver rolled down her back.

Seven could not really remember a time when she had slept, especially in the vertical position.

After looking at this soft and comfortable bed, Seven found she was actually looking forward to the experience. Naomi had said falling asleep was easy, you just close you eyes and away you go. Naomi did not mention that they would be sharing the bed.

Slowly looking around the rest of the room, She noticed there was another door in the corner. Walking over, Seven pushed open the door, and her eyes went wide. One very large bathroom, with an even larger bathtub came into view. A soft blue glow came from around the room. One old fashioned toilet sat to one side with a sink beside it. The other side of the room was taken up by the large round bath. A walk in shower sat in the far corner.

Seven entered the room, noticing that there were shelves in easy reach of the bath.

They were full of oils and bath salts. Seven gingerly picked one up. She opened the small cap and a pleasant violet smell entered her nose and the room.

A smile appeared on her face as she replaced the cap and returned the bottle to its rightful place. Another large window offered a different view of the mountains. Walking over Seven looked out to see their back yard. On the left there appeared to be stables, and a lake could be seen as the suns rays hit the water. It was one of the most beautiful sights Seven had seen since leaving the collective. Seven spent a view minutes Just looking out, noticing the birds and sounds that came from the great outdoors watching in wonder the birds take flight and play.

With a sign, Seven Moved back into the bedroom and walked to their bags and placed Kathryn's to the left side of the bed and hers to the right. Seven started to unpack the cloths she would need for the next few days.

After a few moments of sorting, Seven heard a loud bang that seemed to shake the cabin. She dashed down the stairs and came to a complete stop at the sight before her.

Now, Borg are not known for their sense of humour, but the sight in front of her was more then a little funny. There was a dark mist developing the kitchen. It was spreading throughout the main room, and slowly making its way up the stairs. Seven stood with one hand on the stair rail and another placed up to her mouth. The captain, her captain, stood in the middle of the kitchen covered with black soot muttering and rubbing her face.

Janeway was covered from head to toe in black, the kitchen table and sink had changed colour, and Seven could see Kathryn's foot prints as she moved back from the stove.

"Kathryn? Are you alright?" Seven enquired from her place on the stairs.

A small black head turned to meet the question, and Seven nearly came close to outright laughter. Janeway's face was black except for her eyes, she has must have placed her hands over them to protect them. Two very annoyed white shining eyes meet to two very amused ones.

"Oh, yes Seven. I always try and blow up the kitchen, this is quiet normal." Janeway replied with sarcasm. Janeway proceeded rubbed her hands down her pant legs while looking at the now very black and smoking stove.

"It can't be that hard to do." Muttered a very annoyed and embarrassed captain as Seven made her way down the stairs to stand at her side. Not to near, as the captain was in need of a shower and a change of clothing.

Seven ever practical spoke up. "I am sure it takes only a little practice Kathryn."

"Yea right."

Seven bent over and inspected the stove, slowly kneeing down to look inside, seeing only soot-covered wood. After a brief look up at Kathryn, Seven then started to remove the blacked logs.

"Seven let me do that, your going to get covered in the soot." Janeway said moving to take over the dirty job.

Seven turned to look at Janeway as she placed another log to the growing pile on the floor. "Kathryn, you are in need of a shower and clean clothing, I will regenerate the stove while you clean yourself up."

"Think you can do it?" came the sarcastic question. Kathryn looked at Seven and then her blackened hands.

"To coin a phrase, how hard can it be?" Seven eyes shone with her amusement.

"Fine." Janeway spat and turned, she marched up the stairs leaving sooty footprints in her wake.

Seven watched a very annoyed Captain stamp her way up the stairs before turning her attention to the stove.

Seven slowly removed the logs and looked into the stove and at the flu right at the back. Seven could just make out, through the back soot that there appeared to be something blocking the small chimney. Reaching into the stove Seven slowly pulled, and out popped a small compact nest. Seven slowly shook her head, this holodeck program was going to be very interesting. Placing the nest on the table behind her, Seven took clean wood from the pile and began to restock the stove.

Seven quickly looked around trying to find what Kathryn had used to light the stove the first time. Seeing a small square box on the corner of the table, Seven found some old fashioned matches. After a few false starts Seven managed to lit one , and with a bit of trepidation she restarted the stove. Then she stood well back and watched the small flames get bigger.

Kathryn Janeway was annoyed, dirty, embarrassed, upset, and very itchy with all the soot attached to her. After stamping up the stairs like a six-year old child having a tantrum, Janeway came to a complete stop.

"Oh Boy!" One large room, one very large bed, ONE LARGE BED! Janeway could feel her hands begin to sweat.

"Ok, Kathryn, remain calm, take a deep breath. That is a good girl…no problem… you can sleep in that bed, that big soft roomy bed, with Seven of Nine. I am in so much trouble."

Resigning herself to a few, long, sleepless nights Kathryn made her way into the bathroom. She took one long last look at the bed before the door shut softly behind her.

"Oh, now this is a bathroom." Kathryn thought as she walked over to inspect the shower. Turning on the nearest tap to find instant warm water. A gentle mist entered the room. Janeway removed her cloths, dropping them in a pile. She looked at herself, studying the back marks around her neck hands and face. She even saw black fingerprints where she had removed her cloths.

Janeway laughed and stepped into the shower. She let out a deep sigh as the water hit her itchy body. Reaching for the soap she let the warm water trail down a smooth muscular back. Janeway gave her hair a good cleaning, and was relieved when the itching stopped. Kathryn slowly rotated her shoulders to relax the muscles as the water ran its path, leaving Kathryn feeling clean and refreshed.

Stepping out of the warm shower, Janeway reached for the towels hanging on the nearby rail, and rapped the soft towel around her dripping body. Janeway made her way back to the bedroom, picking up her sodden clothing as she went and leaving wet footprints across the carpeted floor.

After drying herself down in the soft sunlight from the roof window Janeway slipped into some light blue shorts and a white t-shirt, leaving her feet bare. Rubbing the towel through her wet hair, Janeway combed her hair leaving it towel dried and loose around her shoulders.

Janeway once again looked at the bed, noticing on which side Seven had stored her things. She looked towards the stairs for a moment before jumping on the bed and bouncing a few times.

"Well at least it doesn't squeak," Janeway silently laughed taking a few more bounces before lying down and spreading her arms above her head, watching as the white clouds above made the way across the window.

Janeway's stomach chose to make itself known and grumbled out its annoyance. Moving one arm down she gave her noisy friend a pat, and rolled off the warm comforting bed.

"Time for that later. Right now I could eat one of Neelix's stew's"

Janeway made her way down the stairs to see if Seven had managed to relight the stove.

Seven had finally managed to get their stove working with no explosions involved, but had no real idea what to do then. Janeway had a number of pans, some filled with water and a row of food off to one side. All of which look very appealing to Seven. Now all Seven had to do was wait for Kathryn.

Seven did not have to wait very long.

"My, we had been busy!" Exclaimed Janeway when she reached the last step and gave a little hop at the bottom. Kathyrn looked around the now clean kitchen.

"Our stove is working at top efficiency, we are now ready to cook." Seven replied with some excitement in her voice. Looking up Seven stopped to stare at a very relaxed and, if She was any judge, very sexy Captain.

"Yo..you look very nice Kathryn." Seven said shyly.

"Why, thank you Seven." Kathryn did a small twirl showing Seven all her angles.

Seven gave a small smile and felt a little warm for some reason watching her Captain and friend outside of her uniform.

Janeway laughed softly at Sevens blush, and stepped up to Sevens side. "So I see, well then lets by all means cook." Janeway clapped her hands together as she spoke.

"Here," Janeway handed Seven two glasses. "Open up one of the bottles while I put these on to cook?"

Seven placed the two glasses down on the table and reached for a bottle.

Very soon, a pleasant smell of cooking entered the cabin as Janeway, true to her word, managed to cook some steaks along with boiled vegetables. Having to wait for the small stove to cook their dinner they decided to relax in the main area of the cabin.

"Emmm, this is nice." Janeway said from her seat resting against the settee on the fur rug.

They had made a fire and a warm glow lit the room as they waited for their dinner. Seven was laying on the settee behind Kathryn watching her watch the flames. If Seven lent forward she could smell the light soap Kathryn had used on her hair and had to resist a strong urge to run her hands through it.

Kathryn looked so relaxed and contented gazing into the flames.

A soft noise was heard at the front door, a light scratching sound.

"What is that?" Seven asked looking towards the front door. Janeway left her place on the floor and made her way over to the door.

"I don't know." Kathryn waited a few moments before starting to open the door. She was hoping it was not one of the crew, although if there were a problem they would be contacted through the holodeck systems.

After another look at Sevens questioning face, Janeway continued to slowly open the cabin door.

To Be Continued in Part 6

Please re-view. Thank you for those that have taken the time to review my story it means a lot to me.

I know my stories are not perfect with grammar etc but I do write these for fun G>


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone for Everyone Part 6**

**Unexpected Guess's**

"What is that?" Seven asked looking towards the front door. Janeway left her comfortable place on the floor beside Seven and made her way over to the front door.

"I don't know." Kathryn waited a few moments before starting to open the door. She was hoping it was not one of the crew, although if there were a problem they would be contacted her through the holodeck systems.

After another look at Sevens inquiring face, Janeway continued to slowly open the cabin door. As the door opened, a strange light seemed to enter the cabin, bathing them for an instant, but just as quickly was gone. So quickly in fact, that nether woman was aware of it.

Seven reached for her nearby tricorder and levelled her instrument towards the slowly opening door. After only a few inches, a white streak of lightening shot through the small space, making Janeway squeak in surprise and alarm. Seven in the interim, had shot up from her comfortable seat and watched the hurtling object as it went straight under their coffee table and did not resurface.

"What in the hell!" Janeway pushed the door shut and tried to spy their fast intruder. "Did you see where it went Seven?" Janeway slowly made her way back into the middle of the room. Her eyes were searching every corner, coming to rest near the small table.

"Under the table Kathryn. " Seven gave a small frown as she read the information on her tricorder. " It is alive, not a part of this Holodeck program."

"What!" Kathryn quickly took three steps back away from the table. She slowly leaned over to see underneath, becoming aware of Seven, across from her, doing the same.

"Carefully Seven, we don't know what it is."

Seven lifted one silver brow before sparing a quick glance at her captain. Janeway's face wore an excited expression as she looked under the table.

"Oh!" they both exclaimed together. In the middle sat one small silver fur ball. It had the blackest eyes either woman had ever seen and long soft hair covered its body. The creature's two small, sharp pointed ears seemed to be twitching in every direction, trying to catch the least bit of sound.

Janeway slowly got to her knees "Well, hi there little one, where did you come from." Janeway slowly moved a little closer for a better look at their new roommate. "You're sure it's not a hologram Seven?" asked Janeway looking across the table.

Seven scanned the small for a few moments. "It is alive Captain, although I have no record of a creature that looks like it does. Nor do I know how it came on board Voyager without setting off the intruder alerts."

Under normal circumstances, a ship wide alert would have been sounded, but looking into the little fellows eyes Janeway found herself relaxing. " Seven…" Janeway whispered not wanting to scare it. "Go get some of that bread we have for dinner, maybe we can entice him out."

Meanwhile on Voyagers bridge…

Red Alert, Red Alert…all hands…

" Captain Janeway to the Bridge, All hands Red Alert."

" Report." Chakotay demanded holding onto his chair, looking over to Tuvok at the science station.

The ship shuddered as another energy wave hit, shaking crewmembers from their posts all over the ship.

" Unknown energy wave, highly unusual readings." Tuvok shouted over the red alert.

" Where's it coming from? " Exclaimed Paris as he wrestled with the helm.

"Unknown."

"Paris try to keep us steady, computer turn off that damn alert, I can't hear a thing." Chakotay stumbled out of the command chair as the computers voice died out, leaving only the red glow of the alarm lights.

Just as quickly as it started it was over. Voyager came to an easy rest as crewmembers picked themselves up and returned to their posts.

Chakotay ran his hand over his head looking around the bridge. "Chakotay to Janeway…." The bridge crew gave each other uneasy looks. " Chakotay to Captain Janeway please responded…. Seven of Nine respond…"

Tuvok looked up from his board "It would appear commander that neither the Captain nor Seven are aboard Voyager."

Seven placed a plate of breadcrumbs to one side of the table. They moved over to collect their cooling dinner, keeping an eye on the table. Filling their plates with the pasta and meatballs they decided to sit on the nearby settee and wait. They also snagged and opened another bottle of fine wine.

"Hey, this is not to bad." Janeway rolled another string of her pasta around her fork, watching Seven do the same at her side. After a moment Seven looked up and smiled a rare full smile and with a slightly shaking hand reached over to rub some sauce off the Captain's chin.

" He, he." Janeway laughed, ran he tongue around the edge of her lips taking away the rest of the sauce. Watching Sevens eyes go wide and return to her own plate.

They sat in companionable silence finishing of their meal.

"Perhaps he is not hungry Kathryn." Seven observed after half an hour watching the plate of bread.

Seven picked up their now empty plates and deposited them in the sink." Would it not be easier to simply lift the table and capture it that way?" called Seven, filling the sink with warm water before returning to Janeway's side.

" You saw how fast the little chap moved, 'Frankie' would only hide somewhere else." Janeway grumbled.

" Frankie?"

A blush highlighted Kathryn's face as she moved her head around to look at Seven. " Had to call him something Seven, 'It' is not a name." Janeway gave a yawn as her head turned back to the coffee table and the bread. Kathryn wriggled her toes as the warm fire heated them. Seven slowly leaned over until their shoulders where touching taking small sips of her wine. Seven watched in amusement as Janeway's eyes began to drop and her head came to rest on Seven's shoulder.

Janeway gave a soft snigger. "This reminds me of a time when my sister, some of our friends and I went camping in the woods near our home."

"Indeed, what happened?" Seven rubbed her cheek against the soft hair on the top of Janeway head.

"We had all sat down for dinner, and after a few beers and burgers we were ready for bed. Off we all went only to come running out of our tent a few minutes later." Janeway smiled at the memory stifling another yawn. " We already had something sleeping in there. A family of skunks and they weren't into sharing."

"Skunks?" Seven took another small sip of wine.

"Yep, black and white little beauties, and believe me Seven…you do NOT argue with skunks. Not unless you want to be friendless and sit alone. Hopefully 'Frankie' will be a better to live with."

Janeway shifted around so that she could see Sevens face. " I am so going to enjoy showing you my home Seven. My mother will love you. We can go to all the places I love, we will simply enjoy life and not have to worry about the next attack, other then my sister's," Janeway giggled. "I can show you the Academy and introduce you to Boothby the gardener. We can do anything you want."

Seven looked down into sleepy eyes and watched as Janeway slowly moved towards her waiting lips. The first touch was so soft and gentle that Seven was not sure at first that Kathryn had kissed her. Until Kathryn's hand came up to softly rub a pale cheek. Seven released a soft breath when they parted staring at Janeway in wonder. Watching, Kathryn swallowed a little nervously but soon relaxed when Sevens face lit up with a shy smile.

"W.. w.was that ok?"

Seven-pulled Janeway back towards her hugging her close and leaving a kiss in her hair. "More then that, it was perfect. Kathryn…I..I have waited so long for you to kiss me," Seven felt so safe holding Kathryn close to her.

"Emmm…perfect." Kathryn smiled into a warm neck, which she gave a kiss. Before long, a soft snoring could be heard.

Seven picked up her tricorder again, careful not to awaken her sleeping captain. Seven studied the readings, taking note that although they had an unknown creature sitting under their coffee table, there appeared to be no danger and looking more closely their unexpected guest seem to be asleep. Placing the tricorder to one side Seven slowly moved. Janeway did not stir other then a small grumble, as if missing Sevens warmth.

In one swift movement, Seven softly picked Kathryn up, one arm around her back the other under her legs and quietly made for the stairs.

After a few close moves around the stairs, they made it to the top. Seven placed her snoring captain down on the bed. Kathryn moved onto her side and continued to sleep. After a few moments of simply watching, Seven removed a blanket from a nearby chair and covered her captain. With as little movement to the bed as possible Seven slid in behind Kathryn placing one arm around her waist. Janeway moved back with a contented murmur. Before long only the sounds of the night, soft breathing and the odd little snore was all that could be heard.

To be continued in Part 7.


End file.
